Chapter 30
Featured Duels Guide vs. Roasted Chicken Turn 1: Guide * Hand contains "Terraforming", "Spell Power Grasp", "Royal Magical Library", "Emergency Teleport" and "Into the Void". Draws "Golden Bamboo Sword". * Normal Summons "Royal Magical Library". * Was about to activate "Terraforming" to search for "Magical Citadel of Endymion", but a child of the Chicken Team bumps on her, pressing the button that ends her turn on her Duel Disk. Turn 2: Roasted Chicken * Normal Summons "Hayabusa Knight". * Equips "Hayausa" with "Axe of Despair". * Attacks with "Hayabusa" twice (Guide 4000 → 2000 → 0). Hana vs. Chicken Salad Turn 1: Chicken Salad * Sets 1 monster. Turn 2: Hana * Normal Summons "Hector". ** Discards "Tadeu" and draws another card. * Special Summons "Bastian" during her Battle Phase. * Attacks and destroys Salad's Set "Treeborn Frog" with "Bastian". by the frog * Attacks directly with "Hector" (Salad 4000 → 2300). ** Special Summons "Rhod". * Attacks directly with "Rhod" (Salad 2300 → 500). * "Bastian" vanishes. * Sets 2 cards. have won if she overlaid Rhod now, but she's so terrified she didn't notice that Turn 3: Chicken Salad * "Treeborn Frog" revives. * Activates "Foolish Burial", sending "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." to his Graveyard. * Tributes "Treeborn Frog" to Tribute Summon "Des Frog". ** Its effect Special Summons a second "Des Frog". * Attacks both "Titans" with both "Des Frogs". ** Hana activates "Immortal Spirits", protecting her "Titans" more precisely, using her "Titans" to protect her from the frogs (Hana 4000 → 3800 → 3700). Turn 4: Hana * Normal Summons "Zacheus". ** Activates its effect. she's more and more terrified Turn 5: Chicken Salad * "Treeborn Frog" revives. * Tributes his three "Frogs" to Special Summon "Amphibian Angel - Frog-Hael". ** Its effect revives all other "Frogs". * Hana surrenders, nearly passing out at the sight of a winged frog (Hana 3600 → 0). Sosuke vs. Chicken Pie Special rule: When a player would declare an attack, they must pick a food from the basket and eat it all or the attack is negated. Turn 1: Sosuke * Normal Summons "Djinn Presider of Rituals". * Sets 1 card. (hand 4) Turn 2: Chicken Pie * Normal Summons "Statue of the Prince". * Activates "Pot of Duality". * Activates "March for Peace". * Sets 2 cards. * Draws 1 card with "March for Peace". (hand 3) Turn 3: Sosuke * Chicken Pie activates "Solid Statues". * Activates "Crossroads Ritual", tributing "Presider" on his field and "Hosteler" on his hand to Ritual Summon "Shackle". he'll go for a double-KO, since Pie can't attack him directly, but waits ** The effect of "Hosteler" lets him add "Mercenary" to his hand. * Activates the effect of "Shackle", selecting "Prince" and "Demolisher". * Sets 1 card. (hand 2) Turn 4: Chicken Pie * Normal Summons "Statue of the Queen". * Sets 1 card. * Draws 1 card with "March for Peace". (hand 3) Turn 5: Sosuke * Chicken Pie activates "Cursed Statues" says he was gonna attack that turn either way * Activates "Dummy Ritual", Special Summoning 1 "Ritual Token" identical to "Shackle Djinn". ** Activates his face-down "Ritual Buster", sealing Pie's "Trap in the Statue". knew Chicken Pie had "[[Trap in the Statue]", so he was waiting to draw a card to handle the damage, which he did]. * Activates the effect of "Shackle", selecting "Queen" and "Disserere". * Activates "Devilish Crossroads". * Attacks and destroys "Queen" with "Shackle" (ATK 2500 → 2900), having to eat a super disgusting dish (Pie 4000 → 3900). ** "Shackle" banishes "Queen" and sends "Disserere" to the Graveyard. * Attacks and destroys "Prince" with the "Ritual Token" (ATK 2500 → 2900), having to eat a super spicy dish (Pie 3900 → 3500). ** "Shackle" banishes "Prince" and sends "Demolisher" to the Graveyard. (hand 1) Turn 6: Chicken Pie * Normal Summons "Statue of the Princess", Special Summoning "Statue of the King". * Sets 1 card. Turn 7: Sosuke * During his Standby Phase, "Crossroads Ritual" returns to his hand. * Pie activates "Overwhelming Statues" (King: ATK 3300 → 4100). * Activates the effect of "Shackle", selecting "Overwhelming Statues" and "Djinn Crusher of Rituals". * Activates "Fiendly Fire", discarding "Persecutor Djinn" (Pie 3500 → 3000). ** "Overwhelming Statues" destroys itself. *** "Shackle" banishes "Overwhelming Statues" and sends "Crusher" to the Graveyard. * Activates "Crossroads Ritual", banishing "Crusher" to Ritual Summon "Mercenary" (ATK 2400 → 3600). ** The effect of "Devilish Crossroads" returns "Crusher" to the Graveyard. * Activates his face-down "Demonic Power Wave", granting the effect of "Crusher" to "Shackle" and the "Ritual Token" as well (both ATK 2500 → 3700). * Attacks and destroys "King" with "Mercenary", having to eat a regular burger (Pie 3000 → 2700). * Would win attacking directly with "Shackle", but before he can do so, he feels extremely ill because there was salad in the burger, which he is intolerant of. Sosuke has to be sent to the hospital before he is able to perform the winning attack, losing by WO. K vs. The Boss Turn 1: K * Normal Summons "Mental Seeker". * Activates "Emergency Teleport", Special Summoning "Risebell the Star Adjuster". ** Its effect activates, increasing its own Level to 6. * Tunes "Seeker" and "Risebell" to Synchro Summon "Hyper Psychic Blaster". * Sets 2 cards. to do just that and save his cards to see what the boss' playing style is Turn 2: Boss * Normal Summons "Regular Chicken". * Sets 1 card. Turn 3: K * Tributes "Hyper Psychic Blaster" to Tribute Summon "Overdrive Teleporter". ** Activates its effect, Special Summoning "Psychic Commander" and "Serene Psychic Witch" (K 4000 → 2000). * Activates "Miracle Synchro Fusion", banishing "Hyper Psychic Blaster" and "Mental Seeker" to Fusion Summon "Ultimate Axon Kicker". * Attacks "Regular Chicken" with "Axon Kicker". ** The Boss activates the effect of "Chicken", as well as his face-down "Chicken Run". Turn 4: Boss * Normal Summons "Slightly Different Chicken". * Activates "Missile Egg", attempting to destroy "Axon Kicker", but it cannot be destroyed by effects (K 2000 → 1900). * Special Summons "Doom Rooster". ** Activates its effect (K 1900 → 1700). Turn 5: K * Attacks "Chicken" with "Axon Kicker". ** The Boss activates the effect of "Chicken", triggering the effect of "Chicken Run". *** K activates "Brain Hacking", negating it and healing for the ATK of "Axon Kicker" (K 1700 → 4600). *** The effect of "Rooster" activates (K 4600 → 4400). * A replay occurs. Attacks and destroys "Rooster" with "Axon Kicker" (Boss 4000 → 2300) (K 4400 → 5600). * Attacks directly with his remaining monsters (Boss 2300 → 0). Hana vs cameo Cameo's turn * Controls "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World" and "Trance Archfiend" (ATK 2000). * Attacks and destroys "Fausto" with "Grapha" (Hana 2100 → 1900). ** Hana activates the effect of "The Matchless General's Legacy", adding "Bastian" to her hand (Cameo 3200 → 3000). * Hana Special Summons "Bastian" from her hand. * The cameo ends his turn, with "Bastian" disappearing. ** The effect of "Titanic Will" activates. Hana adds "Ulysis". * Sets 1 card. Hana's turn * Cameo activates "Skill Drain" (Cameo 3000 → 2000). * Normal Summons "Mateo". * Activates the effect of "Ulysis", discarding "Titan's Formation" to Special Summon him. ** The effect of "Titan's Formation" is activated; "Fausto" had swapped his name with "Grapha", so "Grapha" is now a "Titan" monster and thus its ATK is halved (ATK 1350) and "Mateo" and "Ulysis" gain half its ATK (ATK 2750 & 2950). * "Ulysis" and "Mateo" attack and destroy "Grapha" and "Trance" respectively (Cameo 2000 → 400 → 0). Koga vs K Koga's turn * Xyz Summons "Stellarknight Triverr", returning K's three Synchros and two face-down cards to his hand. ** The effect of K's "Spirit Ruler" activates, but Koga activates "Stellarnova Alpha", tributing "Triverr". *** The effect of "Triverr" activates, Special Summoning "Satellarknight Altair", who Special Summons "Satellarknight Vega", who Special Summons "Satellarknight Deneb". * K activates "P-Call" from his hand, Special Summoning "Psychic Emperor" (K 6400 → 8900). * Activates "Xyz Reborn", reviving "Stellarknight Delteros". ** Activates its effect, destroying "Emperor". * Attacks directly with "Delteros" (K 8900 → 6400). * K activates "Satellarknight Skybridge", Special Summoning "Satellarknight Alsahm" and returning "Delteros" to the Deck. ** The effect of "Alsahm" activates (K 6400 → 5400). * Attacks directly with his four monsters (K 5400 → 0). Category:Chapters